


Unbound

by DarkstarWolf53



Series: Chaos AU [11]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: CHAOS au, Family Fluff, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Sibling Fluff, some angst but not main focus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28280619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkstarWolf53/pseuds/DarkstarWolf53
Summary: Nightmare, the lord of negativity, feared throughout the multiverse (well most of it anyway). Dream who just wants his brother back. But what if NM could be freed from his curse?Gift for Maxils and her friend Falc on tumblrTeen rating just to be safe
Relationships: Mom!Storm (OC), Platonic DreamMare, Platonic Errorink
Series: Chaos AU [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707469
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Unbound

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Maxils](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maxils/gifts).



_Darkness all around him. Glowing red eyes. Something cold wraps around his neck, freezing him in place. Another tendril already has his brother bound. Ink is struggling, but he's getting weaker._

_"Stop this! Please!" he manages to say between gasps for air. "I'll do anything you want, just let him go!"_

_"Hm... nah. You were supposed to serve me, Destroyer, but you fell hard for another. What better way to get revenge than by destroying what you hold dear?"_

_The grip tightens on both. He can't breathe. Then there's a flash of gold._

_"Error, you're dreaming! You need to wake up!"_

_The speaker is the Guardian of Dreams himself._

_"Dream..? I want to, but i can't! Why can't i wake up? What's going on?"_

_Another dark tendril snatches the golden guardian, aiming to kill. A familiar red blade cuts through the tendril holding Error and is immediately at the black skeleton's throat. Ink goes oddly still, the guardian screams... and then it's interrupted by another._

_"Nightmare, i warned you not to touch my babies!"_

_"You're too late, fluffy one, i hold all the power here!"_

_"Wrong, chicky. So very wrong."_

_She pads right up to Error, kicking Sarid in the face._

_"Weaver, you've been dream bound."_

_"How do i wake up?"_

_"Like this." *CHOMP*_

_She bites him like she usually does when she greets him in the waking world._ _The familiar feeling of pointy teeth in his neck jolts him free of the dark tendril's hold._

_"I'm going to wake my other babies" is the last thing she says before Error wakes up._

"AAH!!!!"

The terrified scream wakes up everyone in the vicinity. Both Dream and Ink have bite marks matching Error's. Normally he'd act jealous but he's too busy panicking at the moment. He runs over to Ink and pulls the shorter skeleton into a tight hug. The newest adoptee, Dream, also joins the cuddle pile.

* * *

A few nights later, Ink feels intense pain in his chest (and recently formed soul) almost like when pre-reformed Error would destroy a healthy au. Said dark skeleton is shaking him awake, eyes wide with fear.

"Can you feel it too, Ink? Something is really wrong with the veil!"

Dream staggers over, looking so tired and haggard.

"What's wrong?"

"H-he's after me again. Now that he knows i'm alive...oh Weaver, what do i do?"

"First you say who's after you"

"Nightmare."

"You sure it's NM? We've dealt with versions of him before and they never feel _this_ twisted. This feels more like Sarid when at his most cruel" says Error, unconsciously rubbing the jagged scar across his throat.

"It's definitely him."

"We better call mom."

"Oh, you won't be calling anyone" cackles a maniacal voice.

Tendrils shoot through the windows and snatch up Ink, Error, and Dream, pinning their limbs and looping tight around their necks so they can't speak.

* * *

In the celestial realm, the goddess tenses, ears pinned. Her babies are in danger. Her fellow deity, the spirit of vengeance, approaches her in a submissive position, nosing her lower jaw. Once it has her attention, it turns to face the mortal realms' direction.

_(A/n: Translation: thank you for helping, I acknowledge your rank, and you are needed elsewhere. I can manage it from here, go where you are needed)._

She responds by giving the other deity a firm cheek nuzzle and a lick on the head. Then she turns to the chaos au.

_(A/n: Translation: your response is acceptable, good you remember your rank, I'm leaving now. Note that this scene takes place in the mother goddess's realm. Here, she and her fellow deities get to be the wild animals they truly are, so they communicate nonverbally)_

* * *

Before Nightmare gets very far with his prey, something sharp catches him across the back of the skull, making him screech angrily. His tentacles automatically turn loose of his targets to shield him so the three other skeletons manage to scatter.

"Mom? Where did you come from?" asks Error

"Same place as usual," she chirps as she sinks her fangs into a tentacle aimed at her chicks. Another aimed at her is cut clean off by her rear fighting claws.

"Why's the tar pit after you, anyway?" asks the small floof as she ties another two tentacles into a knot.

"Not sure," says Ink from where he's shielding Error from an attack, "my brother woke up screaming and then we got grabbed."

Several tentacles get shot by Dream's positivity arrows, another aiming to grab him from behind. Error shoots a few bones to cut through the thing and NM turns on him again.

Even with the extra reach, being attacked from four sides is taking its toll on the dark prince. Though he puts up a vicious fight, eventually, there's a gap between his tendrils just big enough for a fox (or a goddess the size of a fox) to jump through. Which she does, biting into Nightmare's neck with razor fangs and making him screech and hiss.

"W...wait!" gasps Dream, "Please... don't kill him. My brother...might still be in there."

Dream passes out and Storm adjusts her grip to just knock the enemy unconscious. Error immediately binds NM's apple soul to keep him from waking up and attacking again.

"So uh what do we do now? He's going to be after us again if we let him go, but i don't want to actually kill him..."

"We wait for Dream to wake up," replies Storm, "With his help, there might be a way to break the curse."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Golden_AU for the title!  
> Chaos!Error (Weaver) (C) CupcakePaints  
> Storm (C) me (personal character, honors a lost loved one, please do not use)  
> All other characters (C) their respective owners


End file.
